true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
She Hulk (Jennifer Walters)
History : I never wanted this to happen, but now you have to learn the other part of being a Hulk. The part where the people you fight to protect sometimes fear and hate you. And it's the hardest part because sometimes to protect what you love, you have to walk away from it. '' : --' She-Hulk '''src : : Early Life Jennifer Walters was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She was the daughter of Sheriff Morris Walters and Elaine Banner-Walters. Jen was the also the cousin of Bruce Banner with whom she spent time playing as kids. Growing up she was meek and mousy and had little confidence. Jen later attended UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) where she gained her law degree. She began working as a lawyer in Los Angeles.7 Blood Transfusion Agents of Nicholas Trask, a crime boss who had crossed paths with her father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day when her cousin Bruce was in town. She had been defending a gangster who had been double-crossed by Trask and offered to turns state's evidence, which would be sufficient to ruin Trask if the case went to trial. Bruce fended off the attackers and then broke into a doctor's office to treat her. Realizing Jennifer was going to die, Bruce gave her a transfusion of his own blood as there were no other supplies in such an emergency. : After she stabilized, he had her admitted to a local hospital. However, this came to the attention of the police, who considered Bruce a suspect in Jennifer's attack and Bruce changed into the Hulk to flee. Meanwhile, Trask's thugs attempted a second hit on Jennifer, causing the danger to activate gamma radiation particles in the transfused blood, turning her skin green and increasing her size to well over six feet. The goons were taken aback at what happened, and commented "it's some kinda she-hulk". Jennifer's voice boomed out "You called me a She-Hulk, so that's what I'll be," and trapped the thugs for the police to find. With the emergency over, she reverted to her normal size and strength. She Hulk Although Jennifer was at first savage while in her She-Hulk form, she eventually gained the same intelligence that she had as the normal Jennifer Walters. She quickly came to appreciate the confidence and assertiveness that came with being the She-Hulk. For a long time, she felt more comfortable in her She-Hulk form than her human one. Trask paid off a local trucker to keep quiet about shipment coming in from Stark Industries containing advanced technology. He had the trucker killed as well as the men turning state's evidence and blamed on the She-Hulk. He tried to kill Jen again but ended killing Jill Ridge.The contents of the crates were revealed to be robotic parts to which he built a "She-Hulk Robot". But she was able to destroy it8 Trask abducted Sheriff Walters, and gave him a price of advanced weaponry from Stark Industries to kill the She-Hulk, who didn't know was his daughter. Avengers After a brief solo career10, she joined the Avengers.11 Fantastic Four She temporarily replaced the Thing in the Fantastic Four after the war on Battleworld.12 She-Hulk was granted detached membership status with the Avengers upon joining the FF.13 During her tenure with the Fantastic Four, the She-Hulk had to prevent a radiation leak in a downed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. This radiation exposure apparently mutated Jennifer to the point that she could not transform back into her original form. But this was an agreeable turn of events for her, since she preferred her She-Hulk form anyway.14 After the Fantastic Four, She-Hulk rejoined the Avengers following the Masters of Evil's attack on the mansion.15 During this tenure with the team, She-Hulk and the other members were influenced by Doctor Druid and his lover, Nebula, to appoint him chairman of the team.16 After Druid and Nebula were lost in space-time, She-Hulk and the two remaining members disbanded the team for a time.17 Jen eventually returned to the group after Captain America restarted the Avengers.18 She-Hulk joined the staff of District Attorney Blake Tower, where she met Louise "Weezi" Mason, formerly the Golden Age super heroine called the Blonde Phantom; during this period, she discovered that Mason had manipulated Towers into hiring She-Hulk so that Mason could again star in a comic book and thus avoid dying of old age. Mason's husband, also a former comic book character, had passed away three years ago, but other, more popular characters from the era, such as Captain America and Namor the Sub-Mariner, were still around.19 Avengers After a brief solo career10, she joined the Avengers.11 Fantastic Four She temporarily replaced the Thing in the Fantastic Four after the war on Battleworld.12 She-Hulk was granted detached membership status with the Avengers upon joining the FF.13 During her tenure with the Fantastic Four, the She-Hulk had to prevent a radiation leak in a downed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. This radiation exposure apparently mutated Jennifer to the point that she could not transform back into her original form. But this was an agreeable turn of events for her, since she preferred her She-Hulk form anyway.14 After the Fantastic Four, She-Hulk rejoined the Avengers following the Masters of Evil's attack on the mansion.15 During this tenure with the team, She-Hulk and the other members were influenced by Doctor Druid and his lover, Nebula, to appoint him chairman of the team.16 After Druid and Nebula were lost in space-time, She-Hulk and the two remaining members disbanded the team for a time.17 Jen eventually returned to the group after Captain America restarted the Avengers.18 She-Hulk joined the staff of District Attorney Blake Tower, where she met Louise "Weezi" Mason, formerly the Golden Age super heroine called the Blonde Phantom; during this period, she discovered that Mason had manipulated Towers into hiring She-Hulk so that Mason could again star in a comic book and thus avoid dying of old age. Mason's husband, also a former comic book character, had passed away three years ago, but other, more popular characters from the era, such as Captain America and Namor the Sub-Mariner, were still around.19 Fantastic Force She-Hulk was a member of the short lived hero group the Fantastic Force.20 Heroes for Hire Later, while doing some legal work for Heroes for Hire, she also went on a few adventures with them and spent some time dating Luke Cage. Back with the Avengers Eventually, Jen returned to the Avengers and remained with the team for some time.22 On one adventure, the She-Hulk was exposed to fellow Avenger Jack of Hearts' radiation powers, causing Jen to lose control of the savage side of her personality. She injured several Avengers and went berserk in Bone, Idaho, virtually destroying the whole town. With Jen's fear and rage at an all-time high the assembled Avengers couldn't stop her. Only the Hulk himself was able to slow her down until Jack of Hearts was able to use his powers to balance her Gamma levels and she regained control over her savage side.23 Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway Jennifer's Avengers status eventually conflicted with her work at the DA's office, and Tower let her go. She was hired as a lawyer for the Superhuman Law division of the New York firm of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway.24 While training for a bout against the Elder of the Universe known as the Champion, Jen's strength level increased phenomenally. She took to wearing a modified version of John Jameson's Jupiter suit to keep her strength under control. Jen thought she developed enough control to operate without the Jupiter suit, but her worst fear came true when Scarlet Witch went temporarily insane and used her magic to cause Jen to lose control again. This time, she nearly killed Captain America and tore the Vision in half with her bare hands.26 Although she had been manipulated, She-Hulk was devastated at her part in the Vision's death and the destruction of the town of Bone, Idaho. Ashamed, She-Hulk quit the Avengers to resume her law career and spend more time as plain Jennifer Walters. Civil War During Civil War; she was able to change forms at will again, Jennifer rediscovered she sometimes had wildly different views and opinions in each form, where as the She-Hulk she came out publicly in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act, yet as Jennifer Walters she understood the views of those against the Act.28 She-Hulk discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of her cousin's whereabouts after sending him of into space. Anticipating a problem, Tony Stark secretly had her injected with S.P.I.N. Tech that transformed her to human form. During World War Hulk, Amadeus Cho temporarily restored her powers and she defeated Doc Samson in battle. Later Tony Stark temporarily restored her powers so she could help evacuate New York City. She tried to convince the Hulk to stop his attack, but she was defeated and held captive with the other heroes at Madison Square Garden, which the Hulk had converted into a gladiatorial arena. Jennifer Walters regained her powers after visiting an alternate universe.29 Red Hulk Saga Jennifer tasked Ben Urich to discover the identity of the Red Hulk. While She-Hulk went M.I.A. following a battle between the Hulk and the Red Hulk, a Red She-Hulk appeared claiming Jennifer Walters was dead. It was later shown in a flashback that Red She-Hulk prevented Jennifer Walters from escaping from AIM custody. During this battle, Red She-Hulk brutally beat Jennifer and snapped her neck with a cable. In the last panel Jennifer Walters appeared to be dead with the Red She-Hulk standing over her body. Though the Red She-Hulk claims she didn't know her own strength then questions Doc Samson whether it was the real She-Hulk or a Life-Model Decoy to which Samson answers "You're here to Follow orders, not to ask questions". Lyra later infiltrates the Intelligencia, where she finds Jennifer in stasis.3031 She-Hulks After the defeat of the Intelligencia, Jennifer takes Lyra to live with her in New York.32 One day, during a charity event, she spotted the newly-rebuilt Vision and promptly sought to make amends with him due to her being driven to her primal Hulk state and tearing him in half when Scarlet Witch lost her grip on her sanity and the control of her powers. They have a brief conversation, when she expresses her regret for what happened, and Vision forgives her. She then tells him not to get mad at Wanda before leaving.33 Fearsome Four During the Fear Itself event, Jen formed a team called the Fearsome Four with Howard the Duck, Frankenstein's Monster and Nighthawk to stop the Man-Thing who found himself driven to an uncontrollable rage, caused by the immense levels of fear generated by the Serpent's hammer-wielders across the world.34 Facing various alternate universe heroes and the Psycho-Man, brought to Earth by the Man-Thing's connection to the Nexus of All Realities,3536 the four were eventually able to confront their own fears and calm the Man-Thing, bringing an end to his rampage and saving the world, before going their separate ways.37 Avengers vs X-Men Jennifer sided with the Avengers in the conflict against the X-Men and was sent to keep an eye on the Jean Grey School together with Moon Knight and Falcon after some of the schools teachers decided to join Cyclops. A fight soon broke out as Frenzy goaded Moon Knight. Jennifer seriously injured some kids who tried to attacked her which led to the rest of the school's faculty attacking them as well.38 Future Foundation When the original Fantastic Four planned a trip through time and space, they decided to call four replacements just in case something would happen. The Thing's replacement was Jen, and the four original members indeed got lost in their adventure.39 Mighty Avengers Shortly after Luke Cage started his Mighty Avengers charity and assistance organization, Walters came on-board as house counsel and an occasional field member.40 A-Force When Jennifer Walters first met Singularity, the pair were attacked by Antimatter, who had pursued Singularity from orbit, and engaged it in battle, however they were vastly outclassed. Queen Medusa then arrived with a large force of Inhumans and placed handcuffs on Singularity, planning to turn her over to Antimatter.41 After Antimatter killed an Inhuman, Medusa was convinced that delivering Singularity to him was not the best approach, and the trio engaged Antimatter in combat, but quickly found themselves still outmatched. Medusa utilized a Inhuman piece of prototype technology to teleport Antimatter near the Moon. The three of them were teleported by Singularity to Japan, accidentally crashing the wedding of Nico Minoru's cousin. They quickly explained the situation to Nico as Antimatter arrived once more, only to be temporarily banished by the magic of the Staff of One. The rest of the women demanded that Singularity explain herself and her knowledge about Antimatter. As Singularity told them about her time in Battleworld, Captain Marvel called them to discuss a plan devised by Dr. Tempest Bell to use Singularity as bait to lure the entity into being bombarded with light particles in order to find the weakness of Antimatter. The women teleported to Miami to seek the aid of Dazzler. The team explained their situation to Alison and she agreed to help them.42 After a particularly bad attack from Antimatter, at which point Nico was wounded and healed herself, Singularity transported all of them to Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station. There was a brief pause in the action before the team changed into space suits and went to fight Antimatter outside the space station. During the fight, Dazzler was hit by an energy blast which injured her and depressurized her space suit. Back on the A.F.S.S., Singularity blamed herself for being talked into staying behind and asked Nico if she could resurrect Dazzler, but was told that was impossible. Saddened by the loss of life, Singularity then teleported to the Blue Area of the Moon alone, in order to confront Antimatter once and for all.43 She-Hulk, Minoru and Captain Marvel went to reinforce Singularity, while Medusa placed the bomb inside Antimatter. When the bomb exploded, a revived Dazzler teleported in and whisked Singularity away just in time. Civil War II After engaging with Thanos after his assault on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Jen was suffering critical wounds and was medivaced to the Triskeleon for surgery. She used her last breath to tell Carol "It's our future Carol, not his. Fight for it." before the medical staff ran in to try and save her. : ::